Se tu te ne vai
by Shizuka Kiyama
Summary: La muerte siempre es imprevisible e inexorable. Muchos añoran recorrer hacia atrás el tiempo y alargar la vida de su seres amados, pero al final no les queda más que resignarse a que aquellas personas jamás volverán a la vida y solo vivirán en sus recuerdos. Si bien, no siempre es la muerte quien separa a dos corazones.


Finalmente traigo este one-shot que igualmente debía desde hace unos días. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5. Yo solo les empleo para crear historias sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Se tu te ne vai**

_«__Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando.» _

_Rabindranath Tagore_

I

Se arrepentía de haber encendido la televisión en aquel momento y maldecía aún más a su insomnio y aquella condenada sensación de angustia que le advirtió que algo malo acababa de suceder. Estaba en aquel estado de negación, no quería aceptar lo que hacía momentos atrás había visto y escuchado en aquel estúpido aparato. El auto completamente destrozado, , los cuerpos cubiertos por sábanas blancas al costado del mismo a la espera de que el forense llegara para trasladarlos a las respectivas instalaciones y realizar la necropsia que la ley señalaba.

Yuuichi no podía contener su angustia, su dolor, su desesperación por no estar en aquel preciso momento en ese sitio y desmentir lo dicho. Esos chicos no podían ser su hermanito y su novio. Simplemente no podían serlo. Llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y tiró con fuerza y desesperación de sus cabellos azules, ante la mirada llena de tristeza y dolor de su pareja, Taiyou Amemiya, quien nada más no hallaba qué hacer para calmarle. Pero la identificación encontrada en uno de los cuerpos había confirmado la identidad de uno de ellos y, por ende, tanto él como Taiyou supieron quién era su acompañante.

El permiso de conducir encontrado, señalaba claramente que uno de los fallecidos era Kyousuke Tsurugi. Apenas escuchó la fatal confirmación por parte de las autoridades, el mayor de los Tsurugi se sintió desfallecer. Amemiya alcanzó a sostenerlo entre sus brazos antes que el otro cayera al suelo, debido a la impresión causada por aquellas palabras. También sintió como algo dentro de él se hacía añicos. Después de todo, Matsukaze Tenma era su mejor amigo. El único a quien le confiaba todas sus inquietudes y con quien se desahogaba en ocasiones. Simplemente no quería provocarle dolor de ningún tipo a la única persona que le había aceptado por completo.

II

Cuando notó que Yuuichi se alteró demasiado y comenzó a decir improperios, Taiyou no tuvo más opción que alzar la voz y pedirle enérgicamente que midiera sus palabras y el tono con el que las decía. No obstante, su pareja hizo oídos sordos a su petición y de paso terminó agrediéndole. No de manera física, pero si verbal. El chico de ojos azules soltó un largo suspiro antes de dejar la habitación que compartía con el otro. El mayor siguió diciéndole cosas demasiado hirientes aunque su dolor le había cegado tanto que no se percataba de ello.

—¡Todo es tu maldita culpa, Taiyou Amemiya! ¡Absolutamente todo! —gritaba el de cabellos azules al menor quien se había ido a acurrucar al sofá. Abrazaba sus piernas, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas enrojecidas por el dolor que él estaba aguantando para no estallar como su novio—. Si no te hubieras cruzado en mi vida, yo jamás me habría alejado de mi hermano y él estaría vivo. Incluso si tú no le hubieras presentado a aquel niño, él aun seguiría aquí.

Amemiya se mantenía callado, solo se escuchaban sollozos ahogados de su parte. De verdad, luchaba por no dejar salir aquellas respuestas casi tan hirientes como las palabras que le estaban siendo dichas en aquel momento. Repentinamente Yuuichi se quedó callado, pero ni así se atrevió a enderezarse para ver si el otro había salido sin que se diera cuenta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al levantar la mirada y ver que este se encontraba arrodillado frente a él.

—Perdóname, amor, perdóname —susurraba una y otra vez a Taiyou al tiempo que enjugó sus lágrimas con sus dedos y besó su frente—. No debí decirte esas cosas, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, pero es que yo no-

—No digas más —le interrumpió, hablando con dulzura y comprensión—, sé cómo te sientes y, créeme, me duele no poder hacer nada para evitar este dolor.

—Taiyou —musitó una vez más Yuuichi, mirando enternecido a su pequeño novio que luchaba por no derramar más lágrimas amargas. Lo mismo que él estaba tratando de no hacer.

Más era imposible dejar de hacerlo. No había otra manera de expresar aquel dolor y sufrimiento que les carcomía a ambos. En ese momento los dos cayeron en cuenta de la falta de Kyousuke, deseaban con ímpetu que este estuviese con ellos para actuar como mediador en la discusión. No hablaron más. Se quedaron uno frente al otro en silencio, salvo por aquellos sollozos que intentaban acallar inútilmente.

III

Yuuichi jamás pensó que a sus apenas 23 años llegaría a sentir tanto dolor y sufrimiento como los que le embargaban en ese instante. Él tuvo la desdicha de ser quien identificara el cuerpo de su hermano y su joven pareja. Taiyou no pudo pasar con él ya que sintió que no resistiría presenciar esa escena. Pudo escuchar el desgarrador llanto de su novio mientras esperaba prácticamente tras la puerta. Un oficial de la policía en vano intentó sacarlo del lugar, optó por dejarle allí al percatarse de la relación existente entre ambos y se limitó a expresarle sus condolencias.

Cuando al fin Yuuichi salió del sitio, Taiyou se arrojó prácticamente en sus brazos; toda esa situación le había llevado al límite, su corazón no resistiría un minuto más y por ello le pidió que se fueran lo más pronto posible. No quería derrumbarse frente a otros.

IV

Una vez en casa, y que los señores Tsurugi habían llegado, pudieron hablar y llorar por tan lamentable pérdida. Para Yuuichi era como haber perdido dos hermanos, ya que Tenma se había convertido para él en un segundo hermano menor, sin contar que era el mejor amigo y confidente de su novio Taiyou. Para ellos el mero hecho de que les hayan dicho que debían seguir con su vida normal, casi como fingir que nada había ocurrido, fue una ofensa. Yuuichi y Taiyou lo compararon con un jarrón roto: podrían pegarlo, unirlo de nueva cuenta pero no sería igual.

Así sucedería con sus vidas, podrían fingir que no les dolía y seguir adelante como si nada pero siempre existiría esa especie de hueco, un vacío que no podrían llenar. No podrían encontrar un reemplazo para dos personas magnificas, siempre dispuestas a dar todo por sus seres queridos y amistades. Uno más serio y reservado, otro más risueño e ingenuo pero que se complementaban a la perfección, como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Eso representaba para ellos Kyousuke y Tenma.

V

La llegada de sus amigos, Takuto y Ranmaru, supuso una especie de paliativo para sus penas ya que ellos al haber sido las últimas personas en verlos con vida pudieron corroborarles que efectivamente murieron felices. Sin embargo jamás pensaron que así sería. Se habían despedido la mañana de aquel día, cuando se dispusieron a ir por las últimas cosas que necesitaban para su celebración navideña, y en la noche se enteraron que habían fallecido.

Para todos, tal acontecimiento fue un recordatorio de lo efímera que es la existencia de los seres humanos, pero también les recordó que aunque esas personas no podrían estar ya físicamente con ellos pero los buenos momentos, los recuerdos vividos a lado de ellos perdurarían siempre. No morirían del todo, por el contrario, estarían aún más presentes en sus mentes y corazones; sin contar que les recordarían con alegría y no con tristeza, ya que ese sería el último sentimiento con el que les hubiese gustado ser recordados.

VI

Para Yuuichi la llegada de Matsukaze Tenma a la vida de su hermano fue lo mejor que pudo haberle ocurrido a este. También para la suya y la de sus padres, claro. Aunque le haya reprochado en aquel momento de dolor y desesperación a Taiyou por haberlos presentado. El pobre no tenía la culpa de su desgracia, después de todo, nadie sabe cuándo su vida se extinguirá.

Cuando su hermano le comunicó sobre su relación con aquel chico tuvo que reconocer que sintió un poco de celos, pese a su existente relación con Amemiya. «Celos de hermano mayor», como este le dijo entre risas cuando le confesó ese sentimiento. Con el tiempo se habituó a ver a su pequeño hermano con aquel chico risueño que resultaba ser prácticamente la antítesis de él quien se caracterizaba por ser un muchacho demasiado serio para su edad.

Evidentemente a sus padres tampoco les quedó otra opción más que aceptar lo que sabían era inapelable. Al final, fue el mismo Matsukaze Tenma quien terminó por ganarse su cariño y confianza. Su hijo siempre sí había elegido bien y lo mismo sucedió con él y su relación con Amemiya Taiyou.

Al haber sido el primero en confesar su orientación sexual, sus progenitores no pudieron evitar sentirse embargados por aquel sentimiento de decepción y por ende terminaron por echarle en cara lo mal hijo que, en ese momento, era para ellos. Lo cual fue un golpe tremendo a la autoestima de su hijo mayor que durante un tiempo evitó hablar más sobre el tema, limitándose a hablarlo con su hermano.

Kyousuke le había dicho que gustaba de los chicos semanas atrás, antes de que se lo declarase a sus padres. Ambos solían mantener largas conversaciones nocturnas al respecto y solían consolarse el uno al otro, motivándose mutuamente y convencerse de que todo saldría bien. Así que cuando Yuuichi le manifestó que fue todo lo contrario, el menor de los hermanos sintió algo de temor y decidió callar un poco más.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, ocurrió lo mismo que con el mayor más él le resto un poco de importancia aunque, muy en el fondo, le había dolido el rechazo y negación de ellos.

Todo cambió cuando Yuuichi les presentó a su novio, Amemiya Taiyou, un chico de la misma edad que Kyousuke –16 años– con quien ya llevaba saliendo un par de meses y cuyos padres estaban al tanto de su relación. Al inicio había pensado que se negarían a que saliera con él debido a la diferencia de edades, Yuuichi tenía 21. Pero el muchachito pelirrojo de ojos azules, igualmente les conquistó con su grácil personalidad y sus padres terminaron por aceptar completamente su preferencia e incluso ellos mismos invitaban a sus novios a las comidas familiares que organizaban ocasionalmente.

Sus vidas finalmente estaban completas.

VII

La súbita muerte de Kyousuke y Tenma significó un duro golpe en las vidas de Yuuichi y Taiyou. Ambos se negaron a aceptar su pérdida de manera inmediata. Yuuichi fue quien lo resintió más al tratarse de su hermano a quien prácticamente había visto crecer y vivió infinidad de hermosos momentos que ahora quedarían solo en su memoria y la de sus padres. No tendría la oportunidad de revivirlos años después con él.

Amemiya también sintió su corazón embargarse de pena, pero no se comparaba con la de su pareja. Él solía ser un poco más reservado en ese sentido y el ver al otro tan destrozado, tan triste en lugar de alegre y optimista también le afectó en sobremanera. No sabía cómo acercarse, qué decirle. Él jamás había pasado por una situación así hasta ese día. Sobra decir que se sentía impotente al no brindar el consuelo adecuado a quien era el amor de su vida.

Por ello, en el funeral se alejó un poco de él para que pudiera vivir su dolor a su modo. Poco le importaba que los demás creyeran que no le causaba pena la muerte de sus amigos y la tristeza de su novio.

La llegada de Takuto y Ranmaru resultó ser un gran aliciente en su manera de sobrellevar su dolor y tristeza. Tanto Ranmaru como él compartían esa sensación de impotencia, el no saber qué hacer y decir para aliviar el sufrimiento ajeno. Intercambiaron algunas palabras en el acto para expresar sus condolencias el uno al otro. Takuto hizo lo propio con Yuuichi, al ser ambos igual de sensibles no les fue difícil expresar abiertamente sus emociones al respecto.

Lamentablemente Yuuichi pareció no comprender que su aparente carencia de empatía se debía a su temor de no ser capaz de amedrentar su pena y no por falta de amor hacia él.

VIII

—Yuuichi, no malinterpretes las cosas —decía Taiyou a su novio cuando le vio empacar sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse del departamento que compartían—. Sé que la muerte de Kyousuke te ha afectado y dolido más de lo que yo soy capaz de imaginar —explicó el chico de ojos azules—, y que quizá no mostré la empatía que tu esperabas de mi parte-

—No necesitas explicarlo, Taiyou —le cortó secamente—. Entiendo que no hayas sentido el mismo cariño que yo por mi hermano, pero no pensé que fueras tan frío.

Toda esa situación se dio unos días después del sepelio, ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde aquella situación y durante ese tiempo intentaron fingir que todo estaba bien, que su relación iba viento en popa; especialmente Yuuichi. Amemiya ya había notado conductas extrañas en este, como su falta de demostraciones de afecto hacia su persona y las excusas que le daba para no llegar a dormir y quedarse en casa de sus padres. Estas y otras cosas le llevaron a aceptar que su relación se estaba desmoronando y su separación se hacía prácticamente inevitable.

Fueron todas esas noches en las que el mayor estaba ausente que Taiyou lloraba amargamente por aquel distanciamiento. Hasta que aquella tarde todo salió a flote.

—No me puedes hacer esto, simplemente no puedes —le dijo entre lágrimas Taiyou a Yuuichi—. Siento tanto no haber encontrado las palabras adecuadas para ese momento —hizo una pausa antes de seguir, aprovechando para secar sus lágrimas y acercarse más a él—, ¿crees que no sufrí su pérdida, que no sentí dolor al saber que jamás los volvería a ver? ¡Dime! —le gritó, llorando aún más, esperando una respuesta que jamás le fue dada. No de la manera que esperaba.

—Eres aun joven, créeme, no tardarás en encontrar a alguien más que te ame igual o más que yo —expresó también con lágrimas en los ojos, luchando por no derramarlas—. Adiós, Taiyou.

—No, no Yuuichi. No me dejes solo, te necesito conmigo —rogó inútilmente el pelirrojo, siguiéndole hasta la puerta—. No me dejes, yo no podré vivir sin ti —susurró cuando Yuuichi Tsurugi salió del departamento, dejándolo solo.

Su corazón estaba roto una vez más y ahora no había nadie que le ayudara a recoger los trozos que quedaban de él y unirles de vuelta.

IX

Pasó alrededor de un mes cuando Taiyou se reencontró con Yuuichi. Pese a la inicial renuencia de este para verse otra vez, terminó por aceptar la propuesta del menor. Sabía que podía llegar a ser demasiado persistente y no descansaría hasta convencerle de ello, por lo que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó en un hilo de voz Taiyou a su exnovio.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe —le respondió, dando un sorbo a su té mientras el menor se limitaba a juguetear con la cucharilla en su bebida. «Un gesto típico de él», reconoció el mayor.

—Me alegro por ti —contestó Amemiya, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Yuuichi sin romper en llanto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo? —preguntó Tsurugi con cierto dolor en su voz.

—Extrañarte —le dijo llanamente el menor sin evitar que una lágrima escapase y rodase por su mejilla. Una acción que no pasó desapercibida por el otro quien se apresuró a secarla con su pulgar, en un gesto tan íntimo para ambos. Uno que solo sucedía cuando eran pareja.

—Lamento tanto que sufras así por mi culpa —habló quedamente el de cabellos azules—, pero no había nada que hacer para salvar nuestra relación. Sabías que yo no soportaba la indiferencia, pero aun así te comportaste de esa manera —el pelirrojo empezó a llorar apenas escucho esas palabras—; si bien, reconozco que tampoco supe comprenderte y eso me duele y me provoca remordimiento. No merecías pasar por todo esto, no por mí —pausó y tomó las manos del menor entre las suyas—. No obstante, creo que es innecesario que sigas llorando por mi causa. Yo soy quien debe llorar por haber perdido a la segunda persona que he amado con toda mi alma. A quien me ayudó a salir adelante cuando las cosas se tornaron difíciles con mis padres.

Amemiya alzó la mirada y sonrió con amargura. Sabía que Yuuichi estaba siendo completamente honesto, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se lo comprobaban. Pero ni así pudo mitigar su dolor.

—Yo también siento tanto no haber sido capaz de entenderte, por ser culpable de incrementar tu sufrimiento. De ver que no necesitabas que yo dijera algo para consolarte, que solo te bastaba un simple gesto de mi parte. Un beso, un abrazo que te hiciera saber que no estabas solo en aquel momento. Fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta de ello.

—No digas esas cosas. No se trata de encontrar un culpable. Son cosas que están destinadas a ocurrir, tarde o temprano—expresaba Yuuichi sin soltar sus manos—.Si bien, no hay vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está. No te aferres a tu sufrimiento. La vida debe seguir —finalizó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—, yo aún te quiero e insisto que pronto hallarás a alguien que te ame como yo lo hice.

—Gracias por seguirme queriendo —murmuró entre lágrimas Taiyou—. Supongo que podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿cierto? —habló, esbozando una sonrisa que aun denotaba su tristeza.

—Claro que sí —le afirmó el otro—. Aunque no seamos novios, tu siempre ocuparás un lugar especial en mi vida… y en mi corazón.

Ambos sonrieron al final. Quizás no estarían ya juntos, pero al menos sabían que siempre estarían presentes en la vida del uno y el otro, de una u otra manera harían que su respetiva tristeza y dolor fuesen más llevaderos.

* * *

No sirvo para escribir finales felices, lo he comprobado con esta pareja. Los amo, pero fui incapaz de darles el final feliz que merecen. Lamento desilusionarlos.

Todo review es bienvenido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
